


Love, Lust, Whatever's In-Between

by NickyFox13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble/Oneshot Collection, M/M, My First Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, each chapter (unless otherwise stated) is unrelated, this fic will mostly be smut to be honest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyFox13/pseuds/NickyFox13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of odds and ends in the various stages of love between Kageyama and Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm incredibly new to writing anything smut related, so please give me any kind of constructive criticism!

The only time Hinata stops moving, Kageyama notices, is when asleep; he doesn’t even twitch or toss and turn. Hinata sleeps like death, with the only indication of life being his deep, even breaths. He sleeps with limbs sprawled out on the futon, taking up as much room as possible, which still really isn’t much room when one considers how small (not to mention adorable) Hinata is; his mouth often hangs open and grinning, as if even sleeping is an exciting event. 

Kageyama’s a light sleeper, and almost anything can wake him up. This guarantees many nights in which he spends thinking in the darkness about his day, and that often gets boring. Many nights, he ends up letting his mind wander, and unsurprisingly, many of these thoughts meander back to Hinata. 

They have been a couple for long enough that Kageyama finally feels comfortable with physical romantic affection without feeling anxious. It took a lot of effort, but it was well worth it: Hinata’s enthusiasm is infectious, and it’s not a stretch to say it has transformative effects. 

It’s another night where Kageyama’s mind wanders to Hinata, and the temptation to snuggle Hinata’s sleeping body close wins out. Kageyama drapes his arm around Hinata’s chest, bringing his smaller body to Kageyama’s own and the other arm is awkwardly placed in the space around Hinata’s head. Hinata smells faintly of citrus and deodorant, which somehow comforts Kageyama. 

Kageyama presses a kiss onto the nape of Hinata’s neck, a lingering action, and Hinata twitches. 

“You ok?” Hinata croaks, voice still thick from sleep. Kageyama doesn’t say anything, and he lets his arms enfold Hinata’s waist, fingers drawing Kageyama nuzzles into the nape of Hinata’s neck, sucking and kissing and nipping, and Hinata shivers. 

“That’s not an answer, but it does feel nice,” Hinata says, becoming more alert with Kageyama’s touch. Without much explanation, Hinata’s suddenly on his stomach, Kageyama atop of him with his hands outstretched over his head. Kageyama’s thighs straddle Hinata’s hips and Kageyama’s definitely hard. The warm pressure of Kageyama’s body atop of Hinata’s, with their limbs intertwined, feels good. 

“Do you like this?” Kageyama asks in a husky whisper that sends shivers down Hinata’s spine, and he moans in pleasure. Kageyama’s hands unfurl from Hinata’s hands to roam underneath Hinata’s shirt that ends up falling off his body with too much speed for a basic cotton shirt, hips grinding into Hinata’s ass, lips pressing kisses anywhere he can. The calloused warmth of Kageyama’s hands drifting from his upper back down to his hips makes Hinata moan louder, the sound like music to Kageyama’s ears. 

“M-more!” Hinata’s not sure where this unexplained horniness comes from, but he’s arching his hips higher in need for Kageyama, who takes this gesture as an excuse to roll his pants off of his body to reveal a soft, round ass. Being inside of Hinata’s rewarding, because suddenly he becomes chatty while he writhes underneath Kageyama, grabbing at the blankets to steady himself. 

“I like the view,” Kageyama murmurs into Hinata’s naked back once he stops moving (which is a feat), and all Kageyama wants now is Hinata’s body as close as possible to his own. Hinata nuzzles into Kageyama’s chest. Everything seems right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday afternoon sexiness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going back to school and I'm in the process of getting a job, so I figured I'd update at least once before my life gets more hectic. (I'm slowly working on a request right now, and I'm still open to them, but if you send a request please be aware that I'm gonna take a while to fill it. Thanks!)

Kageyama’s hands were firm and strong and large and, most importantly warm against Hinata’s bare skin. These elegantly thin yet calloused fingers roamed all the way up and down Hinata’s naked back with lazy, loving fondness. Hinata purred at Kageyama’s touch, nuzzling into Kageyama’s firm, similarly bare chest. He was firm yet soft to the touch. Kageyama placed intense kisses down Hinata’s neck as they spooned, sprawled out on the bed as sunlight filtered through their room. Lackadaisical Sundays were Hinata’s favorite days of the week, because it meant seeing Kageyama relaxed, carefree and open. 

“I love it like this,” Hinata said, turning to face Kageyama. They kiss on the lips, a lingering action. Kageyama bucked his hips into Hinata’s ass, without warning. This ruined the magic of a sleepy Sunday afternoon in each others’ arms, but Hinata supposed he could be okay with random sex thrown into it too. 

“Use your words,” Hinata said as he grinded his ass into Kageyama’s hips. 

“I…need you inside me. You’re making me all hot, and I need relief,” Kageyama only recently got better at voicing when he was horny, and it was cute in a way, to hear Kageyama stammer over his lust-filled words. 

Hinata flipped Kageyama on his back, sitting atop Kageyama’s pelvis, straddling his firm thighs. Blue eyes gazed into his own amber ones. That desperate longing for attention from Kageyama, a look so laced with a need for release, that Hinata couldn’t help but smirk. Kageyama was so hard, and all Hinata did was act like himself. Hinata rolled Kageyama’s pants off of his hips, and Kageyama shivered as Hinata’s fingers roamed his skin, lingering in spots Hinata knew made Kageyama’s toes curl with desire. Both of their cocks stood erect, and Hinata knew they would both need relief. Hinata bounced atop of Kageyama, thrusting in and out; the sensation of being atop of Kageyama empowered Hinata to let his natural prowess do all of the work. Kageyama arched his pelvis into Hinata, his entire body aching with desire. Kageyama placed his hands on Hinata’s hips, pivoting his body to intertwine with his, and he made sure Hinata was sated with a flurry of sloppy kisses all over his body. 

“You like this, don’t you?” Hinata said with a seductive husky tone that made Kageyama moan in pleasure. 

“How lewd!” Hinata joked as an orgasm rippled through Kageyama’s body. 

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that last comment and remind you that you’re a great lay,” Kageyama said, pressing his lips to Hinata’s with a renewed sense of passion, then proceeding to trail kisses down Hinata’s body.

“We should accept that we’re both pretty---” Hinata said as he cupped Kageyama’s half-hard member in his hand with a toothy grin, only to strategically move his hand up and down. Kageyama gasped in what could’ve only been arousal at this motion, “---lewd.”

Kageyama kissed Hinata. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Music to my ears!” They resumed their spooning position, except for the fact that they switched positions to let Hinata be the big spoon.


End file.
